the reticent kind
by Palatial
Summary: Silence held strength. Both of them were the epitomes of it. Now they had to each other only. Slow discovery and quiet acceptance are the heroes of this story. embark on the journey.


Hello, people! This is my first attempt at a twilight fanfic. I really hope that you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not in any freaking way own Twilight.

Edward POV

_She held a certain sense of mystery around her. Everyone felt it. Perhaps, that is the reason as to why she attracted such attention from everyone. Yet, I've always felt that she wouldn't want anything more than to disappear between the walls from everyone's scorching gaze. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't obsessed with her or anything, but like every other normal person I do tend to find her very interesting. She was pretty, not in the "hot" or "sexy" way, more like " good natural skin and deep chocolate eyes" way. It has been two years since she had moved to Forks from Arizona, yet there is still no one who can confidently say they " know" Isabella Swan. It's not as if she is rude or anything, she is quite amiable and not at all choosy about who she mixes with. She will talk to anyone who sparks up a conversation with her. But that's just it, that is the most anyone can go with her, both boys and girls alike. She always seems to build this wall around her and is very expert at keeping people on the other side. So that's Bella Swan for you, the daughter of the town's chief police officer, a kind and friendly person and well, that's as much as anyone knows about her._

Normal POV

"Hey Bella", chimed Mike Newton, "How was your weekend?".

" Good, how was yours?" Bella replied quietly.

Before Mike could answer, a rush of students was seen at the door, eager to make sure they got in before the bell. Bella moved quickly and quietly to the corner of the room. She didn't want more useless encounters like that. To her, all these were pointless, nothing good ever came out of these conversations. They were filled with sexual innuendos, and very obvious flirtatious dialogues. She sat down on one of the last benches and craned her head to look out through the window. She felt someone sit next to her with a light cough to announce their arrival. It was light gruff voice, and she felt grateful that the noted person was not interested in striking up a conversation.

After a few minutes, when everyone was settled down, Mr Burner's slightly scruffy voice rang through the room, " I suggest you get a good look at the person sitting next to you, cause you guys are going to be each other's partners for the entire semester". Bella finally turned her head toward the adjacent seat. It was Edward Cullen. He was pretty famous, for being a obnoxious and self-centred, and Bella immediately feared how she was going to do well with a person such as Edward Cullen in a course like "Romance Literature".

Bella POV

_I would always see him, hanging out with his family around the lockers, joking and making fun. However, I have seen the same man extremely rude and reprehensible to others. He was a dichotomy, I never could figure out why he was so nice to some and to cruel to others. He would have been able to make tons of friends if only he had opened up more. However, who was I to judge, it's not as if I am the most friendly person on Earth. However, I have never liked the fact that he differentiated so much among his peers. And the way he treated girls was just condescending, I know it can be annoying when people approach you so much but there is better ways of putting people down. But that's perhaps the feminist in me talking. We are like two people from two different spheres of life, and I am finding it very difficult as to how we can actually see eye to on subjects such as "Romance" and "love" considering the fact that WE HAVE NEVER TALKED TO EACH OTHER BEFORE. _

**That's it for now, people. I wanted Bella and Edward to introduce each other. I want to do the story from both of their perspectives because I remember how much I liked reading Edward's persective in Midnight's sun. So, I hope you like it and please do review. No writing is complete without criticism. **


End file.
